1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device used in a mobile communication system such as a cellular phone or a fixed communication system such as a subscriber telephone connected to a wired communication network, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, a cellular phone of a mobile telephone system or a subscriber telephone connected to a wired public network has a telephone book facility of storing a telephone number of a person as correlated with his name and a history storage facility of storing call origination and call reception histories.
By the telephone book facility, when someone's name is entered or retrieved, his or her telephone number can be read out to call him without entering his or her telephone number.
The history storage facility comprising a call origination history storage facility and a call reception history storage facility. The call origination history storage facility stores, in a set, a call origination time, a call destination's name (blank if it is not registered in the telephone book), and his or her telephone number, while the call reception history storage facility stores, in a set, a call reception time, a caller's name (blank if it is not registered in the telephone book), and his or her telephone number. The history is displayed in a set of a time and a name. When a call is originated on the history display screen, it is sent to a telephone number related to a displayed history.
By a conventional communication device used in a mobile communication system or a fixed communication system, however, when the telephone book facility is updated with changing a name correlated with his or her telephone number, there will be disagreement between a name in a telephone book database and a name in the communication history, which in turn gives a mismatch between the name in the displayed history and an actual name, so that a call cannot be originated for a desired destination if it is originated from the displayed history.
Furthermore, when a communication history is created and then a telephone number in the database of the telephone book facility is updated, the same name is correlated to different telephone numbers in the database of the telephone book facility and that of the history storage facility. In this case also, if a call is originated on the basis of the history information, problematically it is sent to the previous telephone number.
Moreover, the above-mentioned communication device, which has recently been provided with an electronic mail transmission/arrival facility, suffers from a similar problem when this facility is used to update an electronic mail address or the corresponding name.